fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 49
'To Move Forward ' (Japanese: 進み行くために Susumi iku tame ni) is the 49th chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Uba, possessed by the Knocker, stabs Mia with her spear while Fushi, Tonari, Sander, and Uroy look on in horror. The Black Hood informs Fushi that the Knocker is under him and Fushi yells to the rest of the group to run away. Fushi runs towards Mia and carries her away from the Knocker. Just then, the Boy's form is stolen from him and he immediately turns into Gugu. Fushi asks the Black Hood where they can go to get away from the Knockers. The Black Hood says if they run 6 minutes north, they will have 3 minutes repose. In the safe spot, the group assesses Mia's condition. They ask Fushi to create something to help stop the bleeding and Fushi produces some buckets and sewing needles. Sander says they might be able to stitch Mia up with the sewing needle. Uroy is about to pull the spear out of MIa but Tonari stops him, saying she read somewhere that if it is removed the wound will only bleed more. In distress, the group asks Tonari what they should do but she needs time to think. Sander frantically asks Fushi if he can make something else, but Fushi doesn't know what else to make. Uroy asks him if he can do something besides just making tools - like healing wounds. The group tells Fushi to quickly do something, but Fushi says he's not capable of doing everything and that saving someone is one thing he has never done. Sander looks at the group and says they have no other choice but to try. Just then Fushi walks away from the group and Tonari asks where he is going. Uba, still possessed by the Knocker, appears and Fushi turns into Parona and holds up a sword. Tonari pleads with Fushi not to kill Uba, but Fushi tells her that Uba is already dead. Mia wakes up and Tonari runs to her. Mia looks up to Tonari and asks why she's crying and tells her that life is better spent smiling. Tonari apologizes to Mia, saying it's all her fault that Mia was injured but Sander tells her it isn't. Mia asks about Uba and Uroy says it wasn't her fault and that she was being controlled by the Knocker. Mia says she knows because Uba is too kind and would never hurt anyone. Fushi charges toward Uba and apologizes, but stops at the last second. He hesitates and then admits that he can't do it. Parona's form is then stolen from him. Tonari and Uroy decide to carry Mia away from that area. Just then, a Knocker gets a hold of Mia's leg. Tonari and Uroy look at each other and Uroy tell her that he'll handle the rest and to go back to the hideout. A tearful Tonari asks why but Uroy calls for Sander to take Tonari back. Tonari looks back and watches Uroy carry Mia away. Mia, who is now fully being controlled by the Knocker, grabs Uroy's hand. The Knocker starts making it's way up Uroy's arm when suddenly, he takes out a sword and cuts his arm off. Fushi, in March's form, watches on in horror. Uroy yells to Fushi to shrink down so he can throw him. Fushi changes into the mole and Uroy throws him while calling out to Ricard. Ricard catches Fushi and flies away from the area. Looking up at the sky, Uroy tells Fushi not to worry because even if he dies, he, Mia, and Uba will enjoy the other world. The Knocker takes control of Uroy. The last page shows Uba, Mia, and Uroy being reunited. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 49 Category:Volume 06